User talk:TheMG
Archives: /Archive 1 When creating a new section of my talk page, look around to see if there is another section of the same title and choosing a different section title instead. If you don't, it will screw up my Table Of Contents. Also leave all new messages at the bottom. Templates Is there a list of templates somewhere? :0 «| Bfa |» :Yes, go to and next to namespace, choose template. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Transition Hi MarioGalaxy2433g5! My name is Nathan and I'm another wikia helper with the entertainment team. We're going around helping wikis transition to the new style of main page that will be necessary to support the upcoming ads. I've updated your main page to use the new two-column layout, so if you need any help changing it around, don't hesitate to leave me a message via my talk page. Thanks! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Even more adds? I feel bummed. =( --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) It's You You're here too? And you've got a rating of 15? You've got a long way to go, but don't worry. Nice to see ya' Reptilia 00:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually 15 is very good. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I used to have a rating of 2000. Used to. Reptilia 01:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::You gave yourself that much which you aren't supposed to do. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Like I said, used to. Reptilia 01:30, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey MG, why haven't you voted on the rating system yet? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I'm Back! MWA HAHAHAHA You thought I was gone for good? No! Pirakafreak24 is back, as Prey 24. You couldn't block me for long. This message would've come sooner except for the fact that I totoly forgot because I'm writing a book. Prey24 23:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :We couldn't block you for long? I would disagree. Your duplicate account has been blocked infinitely. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:54, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't know I was breaking a rule I just wanted to warn him. Captain Kazi----- Talk 9 July 2008 What's the point What was the point of blocking PF24's user talk page? He's gone forever anyway, and I want him/her/it to understand how much he has hurt my feelings, and the feelings of others (if he ever does come back) . [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Well, in case he decides to come back and cause more trouble, his talk page is the only page he can edit. By protecting it, he can't make any edits at all. He can still read what's already on the talk page, but he can't respond, nor can anyone else fuel the fire. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 19:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly the point. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::And you have to remember that taking revenge on somebody will give you the same outcome it gave him. I am really not happy about al, this trolling. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, good point. Since I can't put this on his talk page, I'll say I'm not happy he's created this state of open warfare between him and the rest of us, and it's left a pretty nasty mark. Two pages have already had to be protected because of him. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king :Protection isn't that big a deal, but I know he insulted you, so I'll let this stuff slip this time. :D --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah I suppose you're right PL, it hasn't left a mark that big. I say/type things without thinking about what I'm saying/typing sometimes. [[User:Toa Makao|'TM is what they now call me!']] Dare to interrupt I, the Bohrok king My Rating Thanks for enforcing the rules, but it won't matter much because I don't edit here anyways. Reptilia 20:05, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Quick Question. If I order replacement parts does it cost me anything? Captain Kazi----- Talk 17 July 2008 Hello? Hello? Im btw917 and um... I have no Idea what to do for my Toa page, MarioGaalaxy2433g5 can you help me a bit? Btw917 04:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) On requests for adminship (you should know, you were one of the people who turned down my bureaucrat request) so can I just change my request a little, like applying for sysop instead of crat? [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" :I would think that would be better, though first, we would have to ask the other people voting. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 15:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Well? Do they all agree? [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" Rating Umm how do you add the rating system? I'm new to this wikia. Airblade86 23:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC)